


A Second Chance

by Yen



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/pseuds/Yen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wanted to die, but will Sookie let him? My take on the final episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how TB ended. So, this is my take on what should have happened in the final episode. Beta'd by wickedlywonderful.

Sookie’s fairy light shimmered in her hand and even as she spoke the words she was surprised she said them. “I heard your thoughts.”

Bill’s eyes widened at Sookie’s words. He stared up at her from his position in the coffin. 

“Wha…?” was all he could manage. 

“I heard your thoughts.” Sookie repeated calmly. “During the wedding.” She added, looking down at him. 

Sookie hadn’t planned to tell Bill or anyone else, about what happened because she wasn’t exactly sure what really had happened. But when she realized that Bill was really going to go through with this, she decided to be honest with him.

Bill was stunned and he sat there motionless. For a few moments, the night’s silence sounded around them. Once he got past his initial shock, though, his brain started to process Sookie’s words. “What exactly did you hear?” He asked carefully.

Sookie allowed her light to fade away and sat down at the edge of the grave and her face was filled with sorrow as she remembered Bill’s thoughts. “That you’re very happy for Jessica, but you were in tremendous pain and trying to hide it.” Sookie paused. “That you love me with everything that you’re made of.” Sookie almost choked at her own words. “That you wanted to set us free, both of us.” Sookie could feel tears trickle down her cheeks.

Bill cast his eyes downward. He hadn’t wanted her to know about his pain, he didn’t want to hurt her, he loved her too much…

“I know.” Sookie whispered ever so softly. 

His head snapped up. “Did you just…?” 

Sookie nodded before he could finish his question.

“What does it mean, Bill? Does it mean I can hear vampire thoughts now?” Sookie asked with a hint of fear in her voice as she realized the implications of her words. If she could read vampires’ thoughts, what would it do to her? What would happen to her if the wrong vampires found out about it? Wasn’t this the exact reason she had planned to use the last of her fairy-self to give Bill what he’d asked of her… so she wouldn’t be desired by vampires any longer?

Suddenly, Bill’s heart was gripped with fear. “Who else know about this?” He asked urgently, praying that she hadn’t told anyone else.

“Nobody. I… I hadn’t planned to tell you either. But you deserve to know.” Sookie replied. 

“Has it ever happen before?” Bill asked.

“No. Do you think it has something to do with me giving you Hep V?” The more she thought about it, the more curious she became. 

Bill thought about it. “When Eric was infected, could you hear his thoughts?” 

Sookie shook her head then added, “I can’t hear Jessica either.”

Bill attempted to sit up straighter, but a wave of pain washed over him. He winced and Sookie immediately jumped into the grave to help him. When she touched him, something suddenly occurred to her. “Bill, maybe I _can’t_ read vampires’ thoughts, maybe…” Sookie mused, her thoughts trailing away as she pondered. 

Bill interrupted her. “I’m a vampire, Sookie. If you could hear my thoughts…” He stated the obvious.

“No, Bill listen... I can’t hear other vampires’ thoughts, just yours.” Sookie said, exasperated. “Remember when Jessica told you that you felt warm?” 

“Yes and?” Bill was confused.

Sookie took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. “You are getting warmer. It’s almost as if you’re…” Sookie paused, even in her head it sounded absurd, but this was the only explanation that she could think of. “… becoming human.”

Bill blinked.

“No, that’s ludicrous.” He immediately said.

“Well, do you have a better explanation?” Sookie challenged.

“If, and I’m talking about a huge hypothetical situation here, _if_ you’re right, how could it be? A vampire cannot turn into human, Sookie.” Even as he said it, he couldn’t deny a sense of hope blossoming. He quickly tamped it down. Who was he kidding? No vampire could become human. That was impossible.

“Maybe it’s my blood. Remember when Dr. Ludwig said something about my lineage or something like that? Your Hep V is not behaving anything like so-called, ‘normal symptoms’. Maybe there’s something inside my bloodline that’s changing you.” Sookie was as confused as Bill was, but she was determined to hope for the very best. If her blood was really changing him, then maybe there was hope for Bill, and more importantly… for them.

As much as Bill wanted to, his mind refused to believe it. He didn’t want to give himself or her unrealistic expectations. 

“Sookie, even if it’s true, there’s nothing that we can do now.” He looked around them. “Dawn is coming soon. It’s time.” He said softly.

“No!” Sookie pulled away from him. “I won’t let you die, Bill! Not like this!” She cupped his face in her hands, “Don’t you see? If it’s true, that means you’re turning into a human being! We could be together. We could be normal! Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?” She was desperate now. She wouldn’t, couldn’t let Bill do this. Not with this kind of possibility right in front of them.

Oh, how he wanted to believe, how he wanted it to be true… But he knew that delaying the inevitable would only hurt them both even more. “We would never be normal and you know it. You have to do this, Sookie, for both of our sake. Please…” Bill’s voice was pleading.

“No!” Sookie said forcefully. 

“Sookie, there’s no other way…” His voice was laced with pain, both physical and emotional.

Sookie stood her ground. “No, I refuse to believe that this is the only way.” Her voice grew stronger and filled with determination. “I’ve lost too many people, people that I loved so dearly. My Gran, Tara, Terry, Alcide… I’m not going to lose you too. Not when we still have hope.” 

“There is no hope, Sookie!” Bill said harshly, a little too harshly, judging from the way Sookie recoiled slightly at his words. But she quickly shook it off and drew her line in the sand in response.

“Yes, there is! There’s a cure and you refused to take it! And now, we have a hope and you just don’t want to believe!” Sookie yelled at him. “I know why you’re doing this, Bill. I really do. But this is not the right thing to do. Not now!” 

Sookie knew why Bill wanted to do this, she really did. If he were to die, he wanted to do it on his own terms, a tiny shred of control of his own destiny. But Sookie refused to let go of their dream, an expectation of a future together. She didn’t know if he was turning human, but something inside of her told her not to give up. All she had to do was to believe and get him to believe it too.

“Let’s say it’s true that I’m turning into human, how is that even possible?” Bill wanted to make her understand that this was for the best, for both of them.

“Magic.” Sookie said simply, earning herself a look from Bill, which she returned. “Someone once told me that we’re all kept alive by magic. I didn’t believe it then, but I do now. Why can’t you?”

Bill sighed. “I want to, Sookie, more than you can imagine.” Bill said with pained expression across his face. “But look at me… I’m sick, I’m weak. I’ve got nothing left. Even if I take that cure, what’s left for me? I’ve lost everything… My family, my humanity… This is not a life, Sookie. This is a mere existence, an empty one that I no longer want any part of. Sookie, I don’t wish to be vampire. End of story.”

Sookie gently placed her hands on either side of Bill’s face and looked deeply into his troubled blue eyes. “You’ve got me.” Sookie whispered. “You’ve got Jessica. Don’t we mean anything to you at all? What we have, the love that we share!” 

Bill looked into her eyes. “It means everything to me, Sookie. You have no idea how much it means to me. That’s why I’m doing this, Sookie. I love you so much and you deserve more than what I can give you. I want to give you a normal life, a life that you won’t be able to have as long as I’m still around.” 

“Bill, you’ve fought hard and your humanity is not as far off as you seem to think. Do you believe that your desire to see me normal and happy is just one beautiful example of your humanity? It’s there Bill, you just need to let it out more. We could have it all, Bill. Together.” Sookie said.

“We don’t even know if this expectation, this - this optimism is real, Sookie!” Bill tried but deep down, he knew that his resolution had started to waver. Yes, it might be a false hope, but in the past couple of years, Bill learned that when it came to Sookie Stackhouse, stranger things had happened.

“No baby, we don’t, but if we don’t grab for the brass ring, we won’t ever know. The Bill Compton that I know and love would fight ‘till the very end. He would never give up. I know that he’s still in there somewhere.” Sookie placed her palm against his chest. “And I’m going to fight with him. Will you?”

Bill was silent. His dream slipped into his mind again. ‘It won’t even come down to that.’ A voice inside him said. He knew he didn’t have much time left. At this rate, he might not even have 24 hours. The question was dare he allow himself such hope? The worst thing that could happen was he would die by this horrible disease, but would he do it for Sookie? Would he sacrifice all the dignity and sense of control that he had left for her?

In his heart, he knew the answer. Bill slowly raised his hand and covered her hand with his own. “Yes.” He said softly. 

Sookie knew what he was giving up and was very grateful that he was willing to do it for her. “Thank you.” She whispered. “Thank you so much.” She leaned down and gently pressed her lips against his.

Bill closed his eyes and a tear slowly trickled down his cheek. When Sookie pulled away, she gasped in surprise.

“What?” Bill asked.

Sookie used her thumb to gently wipe his tear and then showed it to him. They both stared at her thumb wide eyed.

His tear was as clear as a drop of water. 

Bill touched it with his fingertip, still not believing what he was seeing. “How can this be?” He said to no one in particular. 

“I told you, it’s magic.” Sookie replied, a soft smile across her face. “Now come on… Let’s get out of here. You might be turning into human, but dawn is coming and I’m not taking any chances.”

They stood up and Sookie dusted off her dress. Bill bent down to pick up the old photo from the coffin.

“She was beautiful.” Sookie said, looking at the picture in Bill’s hand. 

“Yes, she was.” Bill’s fingertips slowly caressed over the face of his daughter.

They climbed out of the grave and Sookie said, “Maybe we should go to my place. It’s closer and it will give Hoyt and Jess some privacy…” Sookie wondered. “You know, they just got married and all.”

“You’re right.” Bill nodded and they headed to Sookie’s house as fast as Bill was able. Sookie held Bill’s hand in hers and reveled in the warmth. With every step that they took, her faith and confidence grew higher and if Bill was to be honest with himself, so was his.

*** 

He was drowning…

Bill didn’t know how he ended up in the water. But he did and somehow, his arms and legs felt numb and heavy. Worse, they refused to respond to his thoughts. He tried so hard to move, but couldn’t. Bill’s attempt to free himself got more and more desperate. The fluid seemed to be getting thicker and more viscous. His head throbbed and his lungs burned and still, he couldn’t move. He was sinking lower still… 

“Bill!” Bill heard Sookie’s voice from afar and he tried to call for her, but no sound came out.

“Wake up!” Suddenly he could move again and he immediately got to the surface, desperate for air. His chest heaved as he drew in gasp upon gasp of the air around him. At the same time, his eyes flew opened and he started coughing violently. In one of those odd moments everyone had, his mind registered a sense of déjà vu and unbidden he was reminded of when he’d had whopping cough as a child.

For a moment, Sookie sat there and watched him coughing and gasping for air before it occurred to her that she should be helping him. It was just that he went from being completely out and motionless to the wild thrashing he’d begun just seconds before.

“It’s okay…” Sookie tried to calm him down and rubbed his back soothingly.

“Sook…” He tried to say her name, but was attacked by another coughing fit.

“Shh… Calm down, Bill… Breathe baby, just breathe… Slowly…” Sookie still couldn’t believe what was happening, but she knew she needed to help him first.

Bill finally managed to calm himself down and took in several deep breaths. As he did, he tried to take all of it in, drawing air into his unused lungs after nearly two centuries was a mind-bending event. “I… I’m… breathing?” He said in disbelief. 

“You are, sweetie…” Sookie couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. “And look,” She pointed at his arms and chest, “The black veins, they’re all gone.”

Bill looked down to find that she was right; the black veins weren’t present, leaving no trace. His skin was smooth and it was actually slightly pink. 

Sookie gently took his hand in hers and place it on his chest, over his heart. “Do you feel it, Bill? That’s your heart, beating.”

Bill could feel it. His long dead heart was beating strongly albeit, rather quickly. Shock most likely, Bill looked at her. “Sookie, am I…?”

“Yes!” Sookie cried. “Yes, Bill! You’re human!” Sookie’s face was wet with tears and a huge grin was plastered across her face. 

Bill fell quiet as he took in everything. He once again looked down and stared at his own chest, the skin was smooth and warm, it was true… he was human. Without warning, tears flooded his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

“Bill? What’s wrong?” Sookie’s smile faltered. “Aren’t you happy?” It never occurred to her that maybe, being human again was not what Bill wanted. 

“I… Oh, Sookie…” Through his tears he looked into her eyes and laid his hand against her cheek. “Do you remember asking me about what I could do, as a vampire, and I told you that I could bring you back to life?” Sookie nodded and he continued, “I was wrong, sweetheart. I was very wrong. I’m not the one who brought you back to life. It’s you that brought me back to life, Sookie. You truly are my miracle.” He could barely get the words out as he was so overwhelmed by emotions. “I love you so much, Sookie Stackhouse.”

Sookie reached to wipe his tears, “I love you too, Bill Compton.” She smiled through her own tears.

Bill leaned forward to take her lips with his own and they kissed, for Sookie it was like a dream, a dream where Bill’s lips were soft and warm and for Bill is was heavenly until he had to pull away for some air, much to Sookie’s amusement.

“Your lips feel warm…” Sookie mumbled as she peppered his face with tiny kisses.

“What does it feel like? To be human again?” Sookie asked after she pulled back and looked deeply into eyes that had never seemed bluer.

“It feels… very strange. I feel kind of… weak, but it’s not the same as being sick with Hep V. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s somewhat familiar, like my body remembers how it was like a long time ago.” Bill said unsurely.

Sookie thought about it for a bit before saying, “Can I try something?” 

Bill raised his eyebrows questioningly, but nodded his consent.

Sookie placed her hands on either side of his head and Bill immediately knew what she was trying to do. “Think of something, Bill. Anything…” She instructed.

Bill thought about his love for her. “Can you hear me?” He asked; his own curiosity emerging. _'Your skin still smells like the sunlight. Do you still love me after all I’ve done?'_ If she could hear him, then he would be no different with the other guys, guys whom Sookie couldn’t have a normal relationship with.

“Hmm… hearing you is a kind of yes and no. It’s like… um, bad radio reception. I could hear some parts of your thoughts, but not your entire thoughts. What were you thinking? I think you still believe I smell like the sun, and if I loved you, but that’s about it.” Sookie asked curiously; secretly glad that she couldn’t hear all of his thoughts. She didn’t need to… his warmth and sincerity had washed over her and her heart sang.

“I’m thinking about how much I love you and how grateful I am for this chance we have together.” Bill told her, bringing a genuine smile onto Sookie’s face. His eyes never left hers when he added, “I also asked if you still love me after all I’ve done.” His eyes cautious and unsure of what she might say… he had a lot to make up for.

“Let’s go outside, Bill. We’ll have plenty of time to tell each other we’re sorry for things we did later.” Sookie said, tugging at his hand. 

Only then did Bill take notice of their surroundings. They were sitting on the small bed in the light tight cubby underneath Sookie’s house. They got off the bed and Bill’s legs wobbled slightly.

“Whoa…” Sookie caught him by his elbow and helped him to sit back down on the bed. “You ok? Take it slowly, babe…”

“I’m fine. Sorry. I’m just… I’m not used to it, to being human.” He let out a small chuckle at his own words. As the reality of the situation finally sank in, he could feel excitement building within him. “I can’t believe that only yesterday I was a vampire and now…” He trailed off when he saw her expression. “Sookie, what is it?”

“Well, technically, it wasn’t yesterday…” Sookie avoided his eyes and she was no longer smiling, much to Bill’s worry and disappointment.

“What do you mean?” Bill asked. What happened? He remembered last night clearly. How much he wanted to give up and die, before Sookie finally convinced him to hold onto a tiny shred of hope. He remembered the pain and the feeling of hopelessness of his situation… It was only yesterday, was it not?

Sookie finally looked at him. “Actually, you were unconscious for almost ten days. You had fevers so high the thermometer couldn’t register temperatures that high! You had terrible seizures and in the beginning, if it hadn’t been for Jess, you probably would have hurt us badly physically. You scared the hell out of me and her. When you began getting weaker and we didn’t need to restrain you with her vampire strength… we thought we were gonna lose you.” She whispered the final words as she remembered her utter and total helplessness of those long, fear filled hours… days really. 

She’d watched Bill fight for his life. At times, she questioned whether she’d made the right decision by convincing him to fight on. She wondered if it would have been better for him if she had just followed through with his request and let him die on his own terms rather than being killed by that terrible disease. But she never gave up on him. She rarely left his side, leaving only to tend to her own personal needs. She had curled up beside him and slept with him until the seizures began. 

When the fever spiked, Sookie sat at his bedside holding his hand, whispering encouragement and pleading with him to continue to fight. Hoping that he could feel her, hear her and he would somehow know that she was fighting for him too. With each passing day, she waited alongside him and longing for the future they could have if he came back to her. Every sundown, Jessica would come over and sit with her and the two women would pray together to whoever was listening for them to save Bill, the most important man in both their lives. 

Earlier, when Sookie was awakened by his struggle. What surprised her most was the absence of the dark veins blighting his skin. When she touched him, his fever was gone and he was gasping for air. Sookie didn’t know what happened, but she was immensely happy and grateful.

“Ten days?” Bill asked in surprise. 

Sookie nodded. “But it’s okay now. It doesn’t matter. You’re here and you’re okay. That’s what matters the most.” Sookie quickly added.

Bill took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. “Thank you, Sookie.”

“For what?” Sookie was puzzled.

“For being my miracle.” He said softly.

“You’re welcome, Bill.” Sookie gave him a sweet smile. “Now, come on… Let’s get out of here. You think you can handle it?”

Bill nodded then stood up and this time, he was steadier on his feet and even though his legs still felt like jelly, he managed to make his way to the ladder that led out of the cubby. Sookie helped him up the ladder and the moment Bill stepped out; he could see the sunlight that streamed through the open windows.

Before he could say anything, suddenly, Bill felt a strange sensation around his abdomen, followed by a loud growl. Sookie burst into laughter while Bill looked bewildered. 

“You must be hungry!” Sookie patted his belly teasingly. “C’mon, I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Eat?” 

“Yes, silly. You’re a human now, and we need to eat.” Sookie told him and then she realized something that made her feel exceptionally happy. “I can cook for you now.” She said with a big smile on her face.

“Yes.” Bill’s own smile was as big. “I get to enjoy your cooking now.” The simple thought of enjoying Sookie’s cooking warmed his heart.

Sookie urged him to sit down at the dining table and went to check what she had in the fridge. “What do you want to eat? I think we should go easy on your tummy. How about a bowl of chicken soup?”

“Chicken soup sounds good. I remember my mother used to make one for me when I was young. It was very delicious.” Bill reminisced. 

Sookie nodded. “I believe you. A mother’s soup is the best soup. They say it’s because it was made with love.” Sookie went into the freezer and pulled out a container of soup she’d made and frozen to always have on hand.  
They continued to talk while Sookie was preparing the soup. Once it was done, she filled up a bowl with the soup and placed the steaming bowl in front of him. “It might not be as good as what your mother made, but I hope you’ll like it.” Sookie looked nervously at him. “Oh! Don’t forget… it’s hot.”

Bill smiled reassuringly at her as he slowly picked up his spoon and took a spoonful. He took his first sip and closed his eyes as he savored the flavor. It had been almost two centuries since he tasted something other than blood and the soup tasted so amazing that he was already looking forward to more! 

“How is it?” Sookie eagerly asked as she sat down with her own bowl of soup.

“It’s very good. I love it.” Bill told her sincerely, much to Sookie’s relief.

As much as Bill wanted to savor each spoonful, he was so hungry that he quickly finished up the whole bowl. “May I have some more?” He asked.

After he was done with his second bowl of soup, Bill sat back and his eyes wandered to the direction of the back door. “Let’s go out…” He said and Sookie readily agreed.

They stood together in the back porch and Bill carefully made his way down to the backyard. Once he was standing in the sun, he closed his eyes and just focused on how it felt on his skin. He could feel the warmth of the sun and he slowly breathed in the fresh morning air. While this was not the first time that he was out in the sun since he was turned, this was a completely different experience for him. Those occasions were not something that he wanted to dwell on. He wasn’t the same person anymore. He was still Bill Compton, but he was no longer a Vampire Bill and the gravity of it brought him to tears yet again. 

Bill opened his eyes and turned to find Sookie watching him from her position at the porch. He held out his hand for her and she walked down the steps and approached him. 

“Remember the last time we were together under the sun?” Sookie asked.

Bill shuddered slightly. “That certainly was not one of my best moments.”

“I have to agree. This is so much better.” Sookie said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. “I love you so much, Bill.”

“I love you too, Sookie.” Bill bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. For some time, they just stood there, in Sookie’s backyard, basking in the morning sun.

***

Bill and Sookie spent their day talking and enjoying each other’s company. It turned out, Bill needed some time to adjust to his new-found surroundings and each step was a like a new discovery for him. He was still fascinated by the simple act of breathing and he still couldn’t believe that his heart was now beating. They talked about what happened and each had their own theory about how Sookie’s blood was related to his transformation. But they both agreed that the best action was to keep it between themselves as their own secret. Especially the fact that Sookie had held onto her fae heritage and that she could read Bill’s thoughts. 

In the afternoon, Sookie asked him what he wanted to eat and smiled broadly when he asked if she could make omelets. When she asked him what he wanted in it, he said, “Everything!”

So she made what her Gran had called a ‘fridge cleaner’. It had everything from mushrooms and ham to olives and peppers. She put his plate in front of him, which he promptly devoured.

“Slow down, Bill. Don’t want you to choke.” Sookie told him laughingly.

At sundown, they were snuggling together on the sofa watching a movie, when the doorbell rang.

“Must be Jessica. She’ll be happy to see you.” Sookie disentangled herself from Bill and got up to open the door. She was excited for Jess to discover the marvelous news about Bill. She knew how agonizing the last nine nights had been for Jessica. She had been so worried about her maker, and the fact that she had demanded her release. She was terrified she would never be able to tell him how much she regretted doing that.

Sookie opened the door. “Hey, Sook.” Jess greeted her.

“Come on in. Someone’s waiting for you.” Sookie stepped aside to allow the red head to enter the house. Once Jess was inside, she could smell something, something very familiar, and yet, different. She turned around and saw Bill standing there, leaning against the doorway. “Oh my God… Bill!” Jessica ran to him and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him off his feet.

As soon as she hugged him though, she pulled back and frowned in confusion. “What’s… what’s happened to you?” She looked at him and finally noticed the changes. “You’re healed and you’re… human? Sookie was right? You’re really human?”

Bill nodded. “Yes, apparently, I am now.”

“But… But how…?” Jessica looked at Sookie and then back at him. 

“Magic.” Bill and Sookie answered at the same time. At Jessica’s confused look, Bill went to explain further. “We honestly don’t know how this happened, Jess. But we’re not asking too many questions. We’re just grateful for this second chance and I hope you could be happy for me too.” 

Bill didn’t say anything about Sookie’s blood. The less people knew about it, the better. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his progeny, but it wasn’t something that anyone else needed to know, for all involved.

“Oh, Bill… Of course I’m happy! I’m just surprised, that’s all.” Jessica hugged him again. “I was so worried.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s okay now. I’m okay.” Bill held her tight.

Jess pulled away once again and she took a step back. Looking at both Bill and Sookie, she asked, “So, are you two together now, like really together?”

Bill looked at Sookie. “Well, I’d like to think so. But it’s up to Sookie to decide.” He would let her make the decision. He wouldn’t push her. If she decided that they should go their separate ways, he would abide by her decision. He wouldn’t be happy, but he would accept it.

Sookie smirked. “After everything we’ve been through, I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again. You’re stuck with me now, Mr. Compton.”

“I like the sound of that.” Bill pulled Sookie close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her sweetly.

***  
 _Two years later…_

Bill gently opened the door and stepped into the room to find Sookie sitting in the rocking chair, holding a white bundle in her arms and humming softly. For a second, Bill felt a sense of déjà vu, but he quickly shook it off. Bill approached them and looked at the tiny bundle held so safely and lovingly in Sookie’s arms and smiled. His son, Matthew William Compton.

Sookie glanced up and smiled at him and said, “Here, hold him for a while. I need to get his bottle ready.”

Bill nodded and very carefully took the baby from Sookie’s arms. He gently held his son and gazed down lovingly at his tiny face. “Hey there, little one…” Bill whispered softly as he touched the babe’s face with his fingertip.

The boy’s eyes fluttered open and Bill found himself looking into a pair of beautiful blue eyes, not unlike his own. He heard a rustle and knew that Sookie had gone downstairs to prepare the bottle, but right now, all of his attention was focused on the precious, yet slightly fussing little babe in his arms. Bill sat down on the chair and started rocking gently softly telling his son to hold his horses because mommy was on her way. A few minutes later, Sookie stepped back into the nursery.

“Go and take a shower. I’ve got this.” Bill told her with a smile.

“Sure?” he nodded so Sookie handed the warm bottle to Bill and bent down to kiss his hair. “Love you, Bill…” She then bent down to place a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead “You too baby boy.” before leaving the nursery.

As he sat there holding his son and feeding him, Bill thought back about the past couple of years and how much his life had changed since that fateful night in the cemetery; the night he almost gave up everything.  
The news that he had turned back soon reached the vampire community. Eric was standing at his doorstep not three days after his transformation and he demanded to know what happened. Bill told him the same thing that he told Jessica, and later, they used the same reason when anyone else inquired about this strange and unusual occurrence. 

He knew Eric didn’t believe him, because he was one of the few that knew Sookie had infected Bill, so one night when Eric visited Bill told him a partial truth that cleared things up and in such a way as to safeguard Sookie. He told Eric that when Sookie had used the last of her fairy light, instead of killing him, it changed him. Bill knew that Eric would probably only share it with Pam but still, better safe than sorry. From then on, the vampire community knew only what they wanted them to. Sookie had used the last of her fairy powers to change him and in doing so; they were both without powers of any kind. 

That was also the night when they found out that Bill, like Sookie, couldn’t be glamoured. Eric accepted their explanation. He even offered them his protection, as he was still the Sheriff of Area 5. Given their circumstances, Bill and Sookie decided to accept his offer.

Soon after, Bill asked Sookie to move in with him to the Compton house and Sookie decided to rent out her place to Hoyt and Jessica. A few months later Bill and Sookie got married. Bill thought about their wedding and it brought a smile to his face. Bill remembered how his heart gave a little leap when he saw Sookie walk down the aisle on Jason’s arm. She looked like an angel and that was exactly what she was to him; his sweet and beautiful angel.

Jessica stood with Bill and she looked so happy for them. It was a small wedding with only their dearest friends and family and happily even Sam was back in town to attend their wedding with Nicole and their baby girl. Eric was there, as was Pam but she had secretly watched from afar so no one would see it when she cried. She had always been a sucker for weddings. 

They got the surprise of their lives a few months later when Bill and Sookie found out that they were expecting. Bill was overjoyed and the time had flown by and Matthew was born just two short weeks ago. Bill would never forget the feeling of holding Matthew for the first time in his arms. Although the first time he’d laid eyes on this tiny being was in the delivery room, something he’d not done previously and it had given him a newfound respect for his wife. Bill knew he would do anything for his newborn son. 

Bill had never had any hope of having a family after Lorena had turned him. He had lost everything and for a long time, he was forced to live an empty existence, alone. But then he met Sookie and his life had never been the same. Now, he had everything that he dreamed of; a wife, a child, and a normal life. A life in the light with no more darkness. 

‘ _Life is good._ ’ Bill ruminated to himself as he removed the empty bottle from Matthew’s sweet, cupid’s-bow mouth and placed it on the small table nearby. He held the baby up onto his shoulder and burped him. Once done, Bill held him and started to sing an old lullaby to his son.

Behind Bill, the nursery door creaked open and Sookie entered the room. Her heart was filled with warmth as she stood there and watched her husband rocking their son as he softly sang a lullaby. 

***

_A few years later…_

“Matthew, come back here!” Sookie ran a bit slowly after her four year old son in the backyard. Just then, she saw her husband emerging from the house and she stopped, leaving the chasing part to him. While Matthew was not that fast, being six months pregnant was certainly a hindrance to her movements. Lucky for her, Matthew had noticed his father too as he changed direction and ran straight to him.

“Daddy!” He screamed and jumped right into his father’s waiting arms.

“What did I say about making Momma run after you?” Bill playfully ruffled the boy’s dark brown hair and planted a big kiss on his nose.

“No running away from Momma!” Matthew replied excitedly as he wrapped his little arms around his father’s neck and clung to him.

Sookie approached them. “Honestly, I can’t let him out of my sight. Not even for two seconds. Did you put the turkey in the oven?”

“Yes. It will be ready by the time the others get there.” Bill leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her lips. “Please don’t overtax yourself, sweetheart. Why don’t you lie down for a bit and take a nap? I’ll watch this little guy.” 

“Don’t you have a chapter to finish?” Sookie referred to Bill’s latest book. In the past few years, Bill had established himself as an author and he had written two other best-selling books and was well on his way on his fourth book. Sookie herself had taken up a fulltime job as a wife and a mother. They could not be happier. In fact, Bill was also taking college courses in order to become a 3rd grade teacher, a dream from long ago. He was getting tired of the book circuit and it would give him much more time at home.

“My chapter can wait. Besides, why would I want to be cooped up inside the house on a beautiful day like this?” Bill gestured to the clear blue sky, the bright sunshine and the beauty of the world around them.

“Okay…” Sookie nodded. She leaned up to plant a kiss on her husband’s cheek and went inside to take a shower before lying down for a nap. The others were going to be there in a few hours’ time to celebrate Thanksgiving together. Sookie was especially excited to see Sam, who was visiting and would be staying with them at the big house with his own family.

Sookie thought about how much her life had changed in the past few years. Before she met Bill, she was actually convinced that she would spend the rest of her life alone, but then, her life changed on that one fateful night at Merlotte’s. No matter what Bill’s initial motive was when he walked into the bar that night, they had truly fallen in love with each other and though they had been through a lot before they finally got to where they were today; they had a happy, fulfilled life, surrounded by their loved ones. 

Sookie smiled as she reflected upon her life now. She was married to the love of her life; she had a handsome little boy and another child on the way. She and Jessica had also grown closer and the young woman had become more of a sister for her, a sister that she never had. ‘Life is good.’ Sookie thought as she drifted off to sleep.

“Mommaaaaa….” Sookie was pulled from her nap and when she opened her eyes, she was met by a pair of big blue eyes.

“Hey, sweetie… Where’s Daddy?” Sookie pulled herself up into a sitting position.

“In the kitchen, playing with the turkey but it’s hot so he said, go get Momma.” Matthew told her. “Momma, can I please have some ice cream? Daddy said ice cream is for after dinner.”

“And Daddy is right.” Sookie got up from the bed and took her son’s hand as they made their way to the kitchen. They found Bill transferring the turkey into a large, sturdy box on the kitchen counter.

“Hey, sweetheart. How was your nap?” Bill looked up and greeted her with a smile.

“It was good. At least, I won’t fall asleep right after dinner.” Sookie glanced at the clock, 2:00 PM. “They’ll be showing up soon. Take a shower. I’ll finish the rest.” Sookie told him. “And take him with you…” She referred to their smelly young son.

“Yes, ma’am.” Bill scooped up Matthew into his arms and walked to the general direction of the bathroom. Sookie chuckled as she heard Matthew chattering away about rubber ducky and bubbles and his father agreeing.

About an hour later, they made their way to the Stackhouse homestead where Jessica had so graciously offered to host the Thanksgiving dinner party. Jason, Bridget, and their three kids were the first to arrive, and Matthew was the immediate center of his cousin’s attention after they’d said hello to their aunt Sookie and uncle Bill.

Before long, Andy, Holly, and their kids arrived and Sookie was glad that Bridget and Holly stepped right in to help. Lafayette, Lettie Mae, and the Reverend got there soon after. Lettie Mae began arranging the dishes that everyone had brought refrigerating those that needed it and when Arlene and her kids got there things were getting loud and happy.

Sookie had tried to help in the kitchen but Hoyt had carried one of the soft living room chairs out to the ring of lawn chairs and gave her instructions to sit. Before he gave his more or less mother-in-law a big smile and sweet bear hug. 

Jason cracked open a soda as Jane Bodehouse and Hal her constant companion (and AA sponsor… Jane was four years sober) Hal joined the others and Jane took her casserole into the house.

A while later, a large jeep pulled up on the driveway. 

“I believe Sam is here.” Bill told his wife before giving her a quick kiss.

True enough, Sam hopped down from the driver’s side and moved to get his daughter as Nicole stepped out of the vehicle.

“Hi, guys!” They greeted each other and soon, everyone was busy chatting among themselves. The women were making final preparations for the dinner, and the men were talking football and business. 

Shortly after sundown, Jessica awoke, followed shortly by the arrival of Keith and James. After about an hour of laughter and boasting and all around happiness, it was time.

“Hey everybody! Supper’s on!” Sookie called out from her place near the big dining table that had been carried into the yard. 

Sookie was putting bowls of food on the table when Bridget said “Hey, Sook. Here, let me help you with those.” Bridget transferred the baby in her arms into Jason’s arms as she moved to help her sister-in-law. 

Coby and Lisa had corralled Matthew, Jason’s girls and Sam’s daughter all of them sitting nearby at the ‘kid’s table’.

“Looks like everyone’s here.” Sookie said loudly. “We can start now.”

They took their seats, cheering when Bill brought the turkey out of the house and set it on the table. James sat beside Lafayette and Keith sat next to Arlene, kissing the back of her hand that had her blushing scarlet. The Reverend led them in prayer and yet again it never failed to amaze Sookie how thankful she was for every minute of every day.

Bill carved the turkey and the others helped Sookie distribute the food to everybody. As the night progressed, the atmosphere became livelier and everybody seemed to be having a good time. 

Bill sat at the head of the table and looked around at their friends and family. Sookie was on his left. On his right, Jessica. The rest of his friends and family sat around the big table eating and talking... laughing, loving. Bill’s face held a multitude of emotions. 

Sookie noticed her husband’s face and took his hand in hers. “What are you thinking about?” Sookie’s soft voice broke through his reverie. 

“I’m thinking about how grateful I am to have you in my life. I love you, Mrs. Compton.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Sookie smiled widely. “I love you too, Mr. Compton.”

Bill’s smiled got wider. As far as he was concerned, life was perfect.

Although Sookie hadn’t told him the doctor had detected two heartbeats at her last baby check-up.

The End


End file.
